


Lust

by Ryan_Actually



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_Actually/pseuds/Ryan_Actually





	Lust

Sam had no idea what was happening. One second he was walking around a corner behind a bar looking for Dean, and the next he was pinned against the wall by some invisible force. He could feel something on his leg. Something warm and smooth was winding its way up his leg like a snake. He could feel it traveling up his leg, under his jeans. He tried to call out but no sound would come out.

Sam looked down to see what had him pinned. All he could see was a black, smoky form slowly pouring into his pant-leg. He felt it climbing up his leg. It slithered up across his crotch and up his torso. The sensation was oddly arousing. He knew he shouldn’t be enjoying this; he should be panicking, trying to fight whatever it was that had him pinned, but he wasn’t. 

He felt the entity wrap itself around his thick neck like a tentacle, the tip of it brushing his lips. Slowly, it slid inside his mouth. He moaned. More of it slid into him. His mouth opened wide as is forced its way inside of him. Sam’s eyes rolled back as the mysterious invader entered him. Something about it felt so right. Finally, the smoky substance had filled him entirely. He could move again and all he could think about was how badly he needed to fuck.

Sam didn’t normally think about sex like this. He knew he probably should care more about getting laid, but he just didn’t have the time. But now it was all he could think about. The overwhelming lust consumed him. He needed it. He needed Dean. He didn’t care that Dean was his brother, he was a fucking stud and he wanted him more than anything right now.


End file.
